Sad, beautiful, tragic
by tahrocs
Summary: I never thought I would have to live without you, you were my everything, and you were taken from me in an instant. Where do I go from here? I love you, forever and always. Future chapters to come. NON-MASS beginning is sasusaku slightly. Please review so I know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling a little melancholy today so it's a sad story. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

I feel the letter slip out of my shaking hands. This is just a dream, only a dream. This letter doesn't say he's never coming home. He told me he was coming home to stay, so home he will come. That's what I tell myself so I feel better. The lies morph into truth the more I tell them. He's okay, he's coming home. He is going to watch our baby be born and grow up and we will have more. But deep inside I know this isn't true. Our unborn child will never meet his father, and his face will haunt me. I will see Sasuke in him as a boy, a teenager, and adult. I could never escape him if I wanted to. Time cannot heal what has happened. Time won't make the pain any less. Time will not bring my Sasuke-kun back. No, the only thing time will bring me is pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Itachi was leaving the Hokage's office and decided to check in on Sakura knowing she would have heard the news about his brother'a death. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Well that's strange, why does she sound so...happy? He walked in to the house to see Sakura cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, Itachi, I'm just making Sasuke-kun his favorite dinner for when he gets back tonight, please come in and sit down."

Her words surprised him, and saddened him at the same time. "Um, Sakura...didn't you get the letter that Lady Tsunade sent you?"

"Huh?" A shadow settled over her face."Oh yeah that thing, that was probably just Naruto getting back at me for a prank I pulled on him last week." She ended with a smile.

It was worse than he thought, that poor girl was in denial. "Sakura, this is no joke, he's gone." She whirled around so fast that he didn't even notice until he felt the stinging on his cheek. She had just slapped him.

"How dare you say that! He-h-he's coming home right now. He's coming home to me and our baby and our house. He's coming home, he's coming home." Something inside her snapped as she broke into tears. Before she could hit the ground, Itachi caught her. "H-h-h-he, he told me-e tha-tha-that he was c-c-coming home. He p-promised me! He t-t-told me that he would be back! H-he he lied, he lied and h-h-he he isn't going to come home. He is-isn't coming h-home is he?"

Itachi could not believe that this was the same girl he knew before. The strong, no more tears Sakura. She now looked like a child, a vulnerable, weak child. "No, he isn't coming back. I'm sorry Sakura. Sasuke can't come home, he's dead." Whatever was left of her sanity disappeared as she loudly sobbed into his chest, desperately trying to hang on to reality.

They sat like that for hours until she had no more tears to cry. Itachi brought her to her bed and laid her down. Just as he was about to leave he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Please don't go, don't leave me." She could not stand another person leaving her, not again.

"Of course not, I will be on the couch."

"No! Please just stay in here with me. I can't be alone, not tonight." Tears began to well back up in her already red puffy eyes.

"Alright, I'll stay." He watched her get up and walk to the closet.

She went into the bathroom after grabbing a nightgown to change into and when she emerged, Itachi was gone. Tears began to fall as she ran towards the bedroom door. When she opened it she saw a half naked Itachi on the other side looking at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I thought that you left." She replied with her eyes downcast.

"I told you I would stay didn't I?" He said softly. She nodded. "We should go to bed." She walked back to the bed with Itachi in tow. As they both got under the covers, he was shocked to feel a warm body snuggle up to him. He looked down and saw Sakura with her head and one arm on his chest. He wrapped and arm around her and they began to drift off to sleep.

"Itachi?" She spoke in a timid voice.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank you."

"Sakura, wake up sweetie."

Her lids lifted and her emerald orbs were exposed trying to focus on the object in front of her. No, not an object, a man. Her man, her Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun? You're- you're alive?" She threw herself into his arms. "Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, I knew that it was all just a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare, a horrible, cruel nightmare. You came back, just like you said you would. You came home."

"Sakura."

Sakura lifted her eyes to look at Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Sakura, I can't stay."

Confusion was evident in her face. "What do you mean you can't stay? Do you have another mission?"

"No, I can't stay because I AM dead."

"W-what, what do you mean? You're not dead, you can't be. You're right here holding me. I can feel you! You're not dead! You're right here with me and our baby! You're here! You're home!"

"Sakura, listen to me I'm sorry I couldn't come home to you and our child. But I need you to do something for me, I need you to move on. Find happiness. Please do it for me and our baby. I don't want our child to grow up without a father, and I want you to be happy. Please so this one thing for me."

"No! I can't! You're not gone, you're coming home! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE COMING HOME! I love you! You and no one else."

"I can't stay anymore, I'm sorry. Please do what I asked. I love you Sakura." Sasuke gave Sakura a final kiss before he faded away into nothing.

"NO! SASUKE! DON'T LEAVE ME! She panicked and ran towards the door swinging it open. She frantically ran to the other side only to be met with darkness. She began to fall when she felt the ground come out from underneath her.

"I love you Sakura-" his voice kept m echoing in her mind.

"No, please, come back!"

"Sakura-"

"Stop it!"

"Sakura-"

"Stop haunting me!"

"Sakura-"

"Please stop torturing me!"

" SAKURA!"

She woke up with a start and saw Itachi with a worried look upon his face. "Sakura? Are you okay, you were calling out Sasuke's name and started crying."

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE OKAY?! MY HUSBAND AN FATHER TO MY CHILD IS DEAD! HE'S DEAD! He's dead! He's dead, dead, dead, dead." She started into another fit of tears and launched herself into Itachi's arms. "Oh Itachi, why do i f-feel like my w-world has ended? Wha-what am I going to do? Why does h-he haunt me e-even in my dre-ams? Why must he t-t-torment me? His dea-th was enough, but now this. W-what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know Sakura."

So yeah. That's the end of chapter 2, tell me what you think! Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

Rain. That's all I could think about as Itachi walked me to Sasuke's funeral. Everything about rain reminded me about him. Today was one of those pale sky pouring rain days like the third's funeral, the land of waves mission when I thought that I had lost him forever. It was also our first kiss.

Flashback...

"Hey! Sakura, wait up!" Sasuke was running after Sakura.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" She shared her umbrella with him so they could stay out of the down pouring rain.

"Actually I was coming to find you." He looked in to her eyes.

"Oh, really? What do you need?"

"You, and this." He leaned in and closed the gap between their faces. And then it happened. The moment she had been waiting for her whole life. She felt his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. Surprised, she dropped her umbrella, leaving them in the pouring rain. But neither of them cared. They both got sick later in the day and they stayed at Sasuke's parents house where Mikoto took care of them. He leaned down and whispered to me, "I love you Sakura."

"How much do you love me Sasuke-kun?"

"To the moon and back." He replied.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I could never leave you."

Flashback end...

"Sakura?" I heard Itachi call.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Normal POV

She looked at the ground, and for the first time since Sasuke's death, she smiled. A genuine smile, yes it was bittersweet but it was a gentle, soft smile. She lifted her gaze back to Itachi. "I was thinking about my first kiss with Sasuke-kun, it was raining then too."

"I miss your smile." Itachi said before he comprehended what he had just said.

"I miss it too." They continued walking to the old team seven training grounds where the funeral was being held. Walking over to Mikoto and Fugaku, Sakura felt as if all eyes were on her. She heard whispers amongst the women. "Odd you hear? She's pregnant. That poor girl, what is she going to do? Did you see her with Itachi-san? They look awfully familiar."

Sakura's eyes began to well up when Itachi leaned down and whispered to her, "Don't listen to their words, they don't know what is the truth. We do." He took her hand and they stood next to his family where Sakura hugged Mikoto and couldn't let go. They both broke down into tears and held onto each other until the funeral began.

"Hello everyone." Tsunade began. "I wish this were a happier occasion but it is not. We are here to celebrate the life on Sasuke Uchiha, husband, brother, son, father and comrade." She paused. "And we are also here to say goodbye to him, so iv anyone has anything to say about Sasuke, please come up here."

Mikoto went first. "I never thought I would have to bury my son. Yes I knew that there was a chance that would happen in his profession, but you never think it will happen to you, well until it does happen to you." She paused trying to hold back tears. " I remember everything about him. His bare feet slapping against the wood floors as he ran down the hallway. I remember his toys that he would leave in the kitchen." She paused again, letting a year escape her eye. "I remember when he would wake his father and I by jumping on us when we were still sleeping. I remember his academy graduation, and when he passed all his exams. I was so scared when he made ANBU, I knew that I could lose my baby even easier. I thought it would e a miracle for him to come back, but what if the miracle was even getting one moment with him. He the best time in my life." She walked back to Fugaku, crying as he hugged her.

Itachi went next. "My brother was my best friend. There will never be another Sasuke Uchiha. He touched the lives of so many people, he was special to all of us. But he would not want us to be sad for him, no, he would want us to be happy that he is in a better place now. Waiting for us. We should not be sad for his passing, instead we should be happy for the time we had him with us." Itachi walked back to Sakura who was holding on to him tightly.

It was Naruto's turn next. "Sasuke was a friend to all of us. He was my best friend and biggest competition. He was the only one who would get ramen with me constantly. He said he hated ramen, but I know he must have liked it somewhat if we went there everyday for lunch. Cherish the ones you have, don't take them for granted as I did, because one day, they might not come home." No one could believe how mature Naruto sounded. He left the crowd flabbergasted.

Sakura slowly walked up to the front.

"Sasuke-kun was my everything. He was my past, my present and at the time I thought he would be my future too, I was wrong. I planned forever with him, and he was gone in an instant. Just like that, my plans crumbled in to nothing. My life no longer had meaning. My world as I knew it was gone, it left with him. Tonight Sasuke-kun will sleep for good and he will wait for me." Tears silently streamed from her eyes. "Whenever I asked him how much he loved me, he replied, to the moon and back. So Sasuke, the love of my life, I love you," she took a deep breath. " I love you to the moon and back." She swiftly walked back to Itachi.

Sakura POV

We all went up one by one to place a white rose on his casket. the final people were Naruto, who walked up with Hinata his fiancée, Mikoto and Fugaku, who walked up together, then Itachi and finally it ended with me. I walked back to stand by Itachi and grabbed his hand, holding on to reality for all I was worth. All I could say to myself is how it all seemed so surreal, so...dreamlike, no not dreamlike, nightmarish. I watched as they got ready to lower Sasuke's body into the ground, never to see the surface again. The grief overwhelmed me and I began loudly sobbing into Itachi's shirt. When I turned around, my resolve broke and before Itachi could stop me, I ran to his casket. I launched myself onto it and gripped it desperately daring anyone to move him. I cried harder than before, my hair was sticking to my face and getting in my eyes an i must have looked a wreck, but I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Everyone stared at me, no one making a move to remove me from my Sasuke. Itachi stepped forward and tried to pry me off of him and I was madly flailing my arms around, hitting him in the process, and screaming at the top of my lungs to let me go. I didn't care if everyone thought I was a mad woman, I didn't care what anyone thought about me anymore. He pulled me into a lung-crushing hug, all the while me struggling to get back to Sasuke-kun. He kept whispering into my ear, "Let him go Sakura, you have to let him go, he's gone. I'm so sorry, but you have to let him go." I stopped my protests and just sat there feeling my emotions crash over me like a tsunami. I couldn't even describe the pain I was feeling. I felt sorrow, grief, anguish, misery and most of all, heartbreak. It felt like someone put my heart into a vice and squeezed it as hard as they could. I lamented over our lost future. I regretted letting him go on this mission, and for taking him for granted. I was a mess, one that no one could clean up no matter how hard they tried. I was an ugly red-wine stain on a white carpet. The depression overwhelmed me. All of a sudden I felt a wave if sickness come over me. I was profusely sweating and my world started spinning as my vision dimmed. It felt like everything was moving In slow motion. And the last thing I heard was Sasuke call my name. "Sakura..."

Okay so you guys might think that Sasuke is a little OOC, but this is what I would imagine him to be like if the massacre had never happened. Okay so thanks and please review so I know if I need to change stuff! This is the last chapter I am psi sting until I get reviews. I don't want to continue this story if no one is reading it. Thanks!


End file.
